Blooming Love
by Kerropiyvonne
Summary: Chad and Sonny have a bet, Chad has to be nice for a whole week while Sonny has to care more for her looks just like Chad,the loser has to do whatever the winner tells them to. Please Read! D
1. Chapter 1

I was really, and I mean really bored and it seems fun to be able to write my first own fanfic.

So I am sorry if it sucks.....but don't leave rude reviews(if I even get any).....

Enjoy I guess! =D

**Sonny's POV**

I looked around the prop room today was Meatball Monday, and it did seem more happier than other Meatball Monday's. But I couldn't figure out why, I let my mind wander a little more.

"Sonny?" I heard Tawni say.

"Yeah?" I asked while turning to look at her. She was motioning me to come look at something, I got up and walked over to her.

"What is it?" I asked looking at her paper. It looked like uhmmm an elephant flying and eating a sandwich??

"Our new sketch I just made it up, whadda you think?"

"Seriously Tawni why an elephant?" I asked her, she looked at me as if I just insulted her.

"It's not _an elephant_, it's a frog wearing a crown."

"A frog Prince?"

"Yeah! I am brilliant - and pretty!" she said the flipped her hair. I took the paper looking at it some more.

It actually looked like a frog wearing a crown, but a really ugly one.

"Uhmm Tawni what does a frog have to do with your new sketch?"

"Well. Here's the frog Prince and he's ugly right, and he's trying to get this beautiful Princess to kiss him and turn back into a Prince.

But he's way too ugly and smells really bad so she says no."

"And he says she'll turn into a frog too! I loved that book when I was little." I said interrupting her.

"No! He just simply hops away and the next day she sees him again and he's a Prince!" I stared at her confused.

"How is that funny?"

"I don't know I just wanted to be the Princess." she says then flips her hair. I walked out and when I was Nico and Grady came in.

"Hey guys tell me what do you think about this." Tawni asked them I rolled my eyes and headed down the hall to get away from Tawni's insane ideas.

I walked down the hall, and heard someone behind me. I turned to see Chad, he was happier than usual.

"Sonny." he said.

"Chad."

"You look pretty today."

"Wow, a compliment." I said with much sarcasm.

"And don't you expect it very often coming from me. I'm trying to be nice today because that's who I am." I scoffed.

"You don't know a thing about being nice, no I change that you don't know a thing about having feelings."

"Well you don't know how hard it is being so famous and having to protect your image 24/7."

"Is that a bet Cooper?"

"Not unless you think it is!"

"Good! So I am so gonna win!"

"Really Sonny, are you really?"

"Oh I am Chad! You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I can act just as good as you think you can!"

"That's what you think!"

"Fine! The rules are you have to be nice for a whole week and I'll be just as protective of my looks just like you are 24/7!!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Good!

"Good! Bye!" I said and stormed off heading back to the prop room. I groaned Chad ruined my happy Meatball Monday.

**Like I said it is my first and yeah HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!!! It was fun writting it this is the intro....R/R!! BYE!!!=D**


	2. Chapter 2

Soo, yeah....uhh hope you like it! This part starts to slowly develope Sonny and Chad's relationship...

ENJOY!!=D Oh and yeah italics is thoughts.

**Chad's POV**

After we finished rehersal for a new episode of Mackenzie Falls, Sonny just so happened to pop by smiling as usual.

_She seems so cuter today, I just can't figure out why. _I finally could see why when she came closer. She looked at me with a weird expression on her face, and turned around to see what I was staring at. The thing was she did not I was staring at her. She deffinately looked nice today, better than usual, her hair was curled, and she was wearing makeup that complimented her eyes, and the dress she wore was bright pink.

"What are you doing here, Sonny?" I asked kindly.

"To make sure you remembered about our bet." she said and smiled._Ofcourse I remembered, I only shoved one dog, and yelled at one person for not bringing me my coffee. I was so nice today._

"Seems like you remembered." I said looking at her from head to toe. _She looked different in a cute pretty way_. She slightly blushed.

"Oh and I also came to tell you that the loser has to do whatever the winner tells them to do." _Hmm, Sonny doing whatever I tell her. That'll be intresting._

"Chad?" I heard Sonny say, I quickly realized that I was daydreaming, about Sonny Monroe. I felt the blush hot under my cheeks.

"Are you okay?" she asked sincerely.

"Yeah I'm fine, I think you're the one who should be worried."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm going to win."

"Who says you are." she asked a little ticked off._ I loved that about her, how I'm the only one who can do that to her. Wait! I am not in love with Sonny._

She started to walk away and I just seemed to notice. "Hey, Sonny wait!" I said and went after her. She walked all the way to her dressing room.

"Hey why'd you leave?" I asked her.

"You seemed, well busy in your own thoughts, so I thought I'd leave you alone."

"I wasn't busy just pre occupied."

"Well you didn't have to follow me."

"Okay then bye." I said and left her dressing room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I asked for steak not a lobster." I said in a harsh tone.

"Oh! Seems like someone forgot something." Sonny said behind me, which made me jump a little.

"Forget what?" I asked her as she got her thing she calls food.

"Uhm I don't know a certain bet."

"That does not count." I said defending my title as winner._Because I know I am going to win._

"Sure, I'll let this one go, for now." she said and smiled.

"So where did you get that dress?" I asked her, she blushed.

"I got it last month but never really wore it." she noticed me staring at her again.

"You can stop drooling Chad." she said smiling.

"Chad Dylan Cooper does not drool, especialy over some girl from Chuckle City." I said and saw her face fall.

_I regreted I said that. I should make it up._

Yeah I couldn't figure what to write and I was really bored again..... Review please and give me a couple of ideas please!!=D


	3. Chapter 3

HELLO!!!!! I am going to try to update everyday or every other day...

Uhmm this idea just popped in my head and I wanted to write it down so I did, and I'm trying to make the chapters long.

ENJOY!=D

**Sonny's POV**

"Chad this is the fifth time I let it slide." I said frustrated.

"I know, but I promise this is the last time." he said._ Ugh! I regret agreeing to this stupid bet now, it's only the first day._

"Fine Chad last time!" I said and rolled my eyes._ Seriously he is getting on my nerves._

"Yes!" he said, then started dancing? I looked at him, and was about to laugh but he stopped when he saw my gaze.

He straightened up and cleared his throat.

"Pretend you didn't see that." he said trying to convince me.

"Uhmm, I'll think about it." I said, then began to walk away.

"Sonny please don't tell anyone I still have a reputation to hold." he pleaded walking along with me.

"Fine since you said _please_."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I got home to go to bed, I could not stop thinking about the bet Chad and I agreed on. I eventually drifted to sleep.

Today was Saturday the second day of our bet, since I had the day off today I decided to go to the mall or something.

I told my mom I'd be out for a while, she said it was fine and I left. I arrived at the mall, and was suprised to see a swarm of screaming girls near a car. I rolled my eyes,_Probabbly it's Chad, he wanted some press time possibly._

I walked out of my car and to the front door of the mall. Then a swarm of girls were running passed me, then someone pushed me down.

Someone held their hand out to help me get up. I took it and got up, I then let go of the stranger's hand and brushed the dirt off my pants.

"Thank you for helping me." I said as I finished, I finally looked at the person and was too shocked to speak.

"Chad what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I have no reason."

"Why did you help me, I could get up myself."

"Well I am going to win aren't I? By the way seems like you forgot something."

"I did not." I looked at my clothes,_ Oh crap I did forget._

"I win!" he yelled.

"No, no, no! It does not count! I let you go six times!" I walked into the mall angrily, Chad followed me.

"Sonny I'll let this one go." he said, as if he didn't want to hurt me, I smiled.

"Well I think you should get going. I don't think you would want to spend a whole afternoon with me."

"Actually do you think it's okay if I do though?" he asked I was shocked.

"Sure. But you're going to have to deal with going shopping for clothes and shoes with me." I smiled at the thought.

"I'd be okay with that." he said.

I actucally had fun shopping with Chad, he seemed like he enjoyed it too but that could've been me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night I thought of how sincere Chad was today, and how kind he was too. But then again we do have a bet

and he seemed so determined to win. But he was too kind and it seemed so real, and a side I never saw, a side that probably no one ever saw.

I don't know why but I wanted to see Chad again. I would see him again tomorrow, _wait why am I thinking about __**Chad Dylan Cooper**__?_

_He is the most conceited jerkface! Why in the world would I think of him in anyway........but I have to admit he is cute and has a dazzling smile. No! I mean I hate him alot! Like alot! Ugh! Let's face it, I'm falling for Chad, yes Chad Dylan Cooper._

"Hey Sonny!" Chad said as he came to see if I followed the bet.

"H-h-hey, Chad!" I said and smiled a little.

"You followed the rules again."

"Yeah," I said and walked away from the awkwardness I was feeling at the moment.

"Wait Sonny, when are you going to give up. I know you can't win because you hate dressing like Tawni." _That was true, but Tawni gave me this outfit she didn't want it anymore._

"Maybe I don't like it but I will not give up on such a easy bet."

"Your too determined if you just ease a little maybe you'll have a bigger chance of winning."

"But I am going to win Chad."

"Really Sonny, are you really?"

"Yes really. Because let's face it of course you can't win. You're too,"

"I'm too what Sonny" he said interrupting me.

"You're too, uh.....too," _I couldn't finish I could not hurt him, I know if I say something like that he'll hurt. _"Too kind, too kind. That's why I give up." I said with a sigh, a smile was on his face. That smile is the one that made me fall for him the first day I met him.

I loved that smile, that smile made me smile.

"You're giving up?"

"Yeah, unless you want to loose?" I said and smiled so wide my cheeks ached a little.

"No it's not that but I was afraid that you'd commit suicide if I told you what to do for a whole two days." I scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah, belive what you want to but I will be happy and myself for those two days and I promise if not then it'll be a whole week!" I yelled in his face.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" he said and we both turned the other way mad, but I swear I saw him smile. Then it hit me_, What did I just get myslef into?_

_I"m an idiot of course I'd freak after a whole two days listening to Chad tell me exactly what he wants me to do._

_Why did I quit the bet? Why? Oh yeah because I'm a BIG idiot!_

Sooo? how'd you like it I tried to make it long......but if you liked it review!! AND any ideas you have tell me!! BYE!=D


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm out of school now so I'll keep updating, my goal for this story is at least 11 chapters or more.**

**Well hope you like it! ENJOY!=D**

**Chad's POV**

I woke up feeling happy, and content. Then I remembered I won the bet Sonny and I had agreed on, and that I Chad Dylan Cooper gets to tell her what to do for a whole two days._ That would be nice, and she can't say no or it would extend into a whole week. Wow I do rock no wonder_

_so many girls drool over me., including Sonny._

My phone began to ring while we were filming a episode for Mackenzie Falls.

"Cut!" the director yelled.

"I have to get this." I said and walked off the set.

"Hello." I said.

"Hello, Chad." Sonny said on the other line.

"What do you want you're messing with my Chad time."

"Chad time?" she asked, about to laugh.

"Yes, oh and can you get me an iced mocha with extra whipcream."

"Wait! Why would," I interrupted her before she could finish.

"No I don't think you want a whole week." I said.

"I'll be right there." she groaned, I smiled. _This is going to be fun._

In a few minutes she came with my coffee, "Here Chad." she said a little irritable, I cleared my throat.

"Here Chad." she said much more kinder putting on a fake smile. I took it, "That's better, now give me a back rub." she came over and started giving me a back rub.

"Okay that's enough now, go get me Lunch, and make sure it is steak, not a lobster." I said. Fifteen minutes had passed, and she still wasn't here, I could wait but that would pass off such a great oppurtunity. I called her number, "Hello?" she asked a little annoyed.

"Where's my lunch Sonny?" I asked.

"Almost finished Chad can't you be more paitent." she said happily.

"Sure I can." then I waited for three minuets, "Are you here yet?"

"NO! Chad not yet! Can't you wait at all!" she shouted angrily. "Crap." she said quietly after._ Wow she only lasted twenty-five minuets. _

"Yes! Another victory for Chad Dylan Cooper!" I said.

"Why me?" Sonny said, then I burst out laughing. "It's not funny Chad."

"Am I realy that horrible?"

"Yeah....well kinda." she said. It hurt a little hearing her say those words.

"Well since you lost your cool,"

"I know, I know, another whole stupid week." she said and hung up. "Here's your lunch."

"Thank you." I said as she handed it to me.

"You do know that you already won twice no need to pretend to be nice."

"I know that." I said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sonny's POV**

_Ugh! Chad is so annoying, he's nice at one point then so very annoying the next. I can't belive a whole week! Kill me now!_

_Okay Sonny calm down come on what's the worst thing he can do?_

I yawned, waking up. Wow that was a weird dream, or nightmare? Then my phone began to ring, I didn't look at the caller id I just answered it.

"Hello?" I asked tired.

"Hey Sonny, can you run a few errands for me?"

"Chad why are you calling me?"_ Oh, oh, __**OH!**__ Ugh! _ "Yes, what do you need?"

"Go pick up my dry cleaning, my breakfast, oh and cancel all my appointments today."

"Is that all?" I asked sarcasticly.

"No, you have to then buy me everything that's on my shopping list, and get me my coffee."

"Now you finished?"

"Yeah oh and I need all of this finished before Lunch." _What! I'm not a stupid pack mule._

"Yes, Chad." I said and hung up, I got out of bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I went over to the studio and gave Chad his breakfast, I only had five hours to do all of this, and Chad wanted me to do alot.

I jumped into my car and drove off.

"What do you mean Chad Dylan Cooper has to get his own laundry?" I asked.

"He specifically said let no one get his dry cleaning, unless he called and said it was okay, and he hasn't called yet."

"What? Can't you try to call him or something."

"He said we can't bother him no matter what." the employee said, I groaned.

"It's fine." I said and called Chad.

"Hello." he said.

"Chad, they said I can't pick up your laundry."

"Who is this?" he asked clueless.

"Sonny, and stop acting like you don't know who this is."

"Oh Sonny, just pick it up later, and don't call me again. Bye."

"Bye -- he's such a jerk." I said, the employee looked at me as if I was insane._ A really sweet cute jerk,that annoyed me._

"By the way Miss, who are you?" she asked me, she seemed about my age and intrested in Chad. For some reason I felt a little jealous, she looked alot better than me, beautiful green eyes, long straight black hair, even though she wore the ugly brown uniform it fit her perfectly.

Chad would like her alot, _wait why would I care? Should I lie, say that I'm dating him to shove it in her face even though we're not._ She was still waiting for my reply.

"Oh uhm, I'm his friend." I said and left. Time to cancel all appointments on Chad's schedule, he let me borrow his PDA.

I was at Starbucks and supprised to see the paparazzi there.

"Sonny from the hot show _So Random! _ Can you please answer some questions for us today?"

"Uhmm sure I'd love to." I said sitting down.

"How do you feel about Chad Dylan Cooper?" the question shocked me.

"He can be very thoughtfull sometimes."

"So is it true that you have feelings for him?"

"No! Where did you hear that lie?" I asked.

"One iced mocha with extra whipped cream." the guy working at Starbucks yelled. I quickly got up snatched it, I had already payed, and I left in a hurry. No more insane questions for me, especially ones about Chad. I didn't reach my car fast enough the paparazzi surrounded me.

My phone began to ring.

"Hello?" I asked, still trying to get my way to the car.

"Sonny where's my coffee?"

"Not here yet Chad."

"So you and Chad are close?" one lady asked me holding a recorder.

"No Chad and I are not close."

"Sonny where are you?" Chad asked me.

"Getting you coffee!"

"So you and Chad are dating? Why are you keeping your relationship a secret?"

"Chad and I are not dating." I said and finally reached my car I got in and drove off.

"Sonny what was happening?" Chad asked.

"You!" I said.

"Thank you." he said.

"It wasn't a compliment."

"Are you here yet I need my coffee."

"Yeah Chad, I'm almost here."

"Hey Sonny."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, you should really stop being too nice." _It's not like I chose to do all of this._

"Your welcome Chad your not so bad yourself." I said smiling which even suprised me.

**Soooo.... did you like it I know really long but the ideas kept coming....review PLEASE!=D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and read my story!!**

**I thought of another idea! A not so great idea, but that's for you to find out!!**

**ENJOY!=D**

Sonny's POV

_I lasted a day, a day now six more days....this sucks!! Stupid Chad,stupid cute Chad. I hate him, yet I have feelings for him._

_I'm still pretty upset about what happened after I said your welcome and all that good stuff, well see for your self._

_Earlier today after giving Chad his coffee:_

_"Now go get me Lunch."_

_"Ugh! Right away."_

_"Oh and from now on adress me as Master Chad, or Chaddykins."_

_"Chaddykins?"_

_"Yes perfect, now hurry I'm starved."_

_"Whatever Chad."_

_"No it's Master Chad or,"_

_"Yeah I know __**Chaddykins**__." I said and rolled my eyes. I came back with his lunch, and he told me to go buy him a trampoline._

_I came back with one, and he then told me to go buy him a chicken salad._

_"But you just ate!" I complained already tired._

_"I know but it's not for me."_

_"Then who's it for?"_

_"You." he said a few inches away from my face. I blushed deeply, then he backed away, "Or you can just eat the food here."_

_"No. no it's fine."_

_"Oh and Sonny?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Your not finished just yet." He wasn't joking at all, after my __**lunch**__, I had to clean his dressing room and boy it is HUGE! So it took forever, then he asked me to get him a glass of water then a bunch of stuff, I was too tired to even go home._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I was now laying on my bed, my ever so comfy bed. _I wonder what will happen tomorrow will it be worse?_

I sat up when my phone began to 'MOO'

"Hello?" I asked.

"Sonny, did you get my dry cleaning?"

"No Chad, I didn't"

"It's not just Chad to you it's," I cut him off, "I know Chad, I mean Master Chad, I mean Chaddykins, Ugh!"

"Aww do I frustrate you?"

"Chad! Stop I am so tired right now you had me do so much today! Can't I get some sleep and can't you wait untill tomorrow?" I shrieked into the phone.

"Okay Sonny I'll let you sleep."

"Thank you."

"But you have to get me my dry cleaning tomorrow."

"Bye Chad!" I said and hung up, the turned off my phone because I kew he would call back. I fell back onto my bed and fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chad's POV**

"Hello? Sonny? Hello?" _She did not just hang up on Chad Dylan Cooper. Oh! She's getting it now._

I called her again, and again, untill I'm pretty sure I called her twenty times. _I give up! I'll mess with her tomorrow._

I went to bed, and had a peculiar dream, about _Sonny Munroe._

I woke up sweat on my forehead, and my phone ringing.

"Hello, Chad here."

"Chad? What do you need me to do?"

"My dry cleaning, I need breakfast, my everyday coffee, make sure you eat as well, oh,"

"Wait what did you just say?"

"Oh..."

"No! Before that!"

"Make sure you eat as well, I need my worker to be able to work."

"And to think I thought you were being kind." she said sarcastically.

"Oh how do you know I wasn't." there was a short silence. "Oh and you have to help me practice lines, Portlyn went to go shoot a movie so I have no one to help me."

"Sure no problem, I'll see you later then with your breakfast." she said.

"Bye, Sonny."

"Bye -- Chaddykins."

"You really don't have to call me that."

"But I wanted to." she said then hung up. I was shocked by her words the phone was still in my hands, I then snapped out of it and got dressed.

Sonny came with my breakfast and coffee a little early than I expected.

"Here Chad." she said smiling very wide.

"What did you do to my breakfast?" I asked her.

"Nothing!" she said and started mumbling something, like, "I'm his personal pack mule, and now he's accusing me of doing something to his breakfast. Stupid Chad." then walked away.

"Hey Sonny my dry cleaning!"

"Yeah I know!" she said waving her hand in the air.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sonny's POV**

I went back to the dry cleaning place that Chad goes to, and the same girl who was working yesterday.

"Hey how may I help you today?" she asked.

"Uhmm has Chad called yet?" I asked.

"No not yet."

"Then it's alright." I said but the phone began to ring.

"Hello." she said answering it. Then the person on the other line said something and she giggled.

"Yeah, of course." she said more giggling.

"Okay then, Goodbye." she said and hung up, and went into the back to get something.

"Here's Chad's laundry." she said handing it to me.

"Thank you." I said smiling.

"Come again." she said as I left. I walked into my car, and Chad called.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Sonny did you get my laundry yet?"

"Yes I did, anything you need me to get?"

"Nope all you need to do now is give me my laundry then help me practice lines."

"Okay then, I'll be there soon." I said, I arrived at the studio and when I was getting out of my car, someone grabbed me and put a bag over my head.

I heard voices, then someone yelling angryily, and someone took the bag off my face but it was still dark.

"H-hel-llo?" I asked my voice trembling in fear.

"Sonny, you are cursed, cursed!" a deep voice said.

"Huh? What. How? Help." I said, then many people started laughing, I noticed the laughs, and giggles.

"Tawni? Nico? Grady? Zora? Are you guys there?"

"Oh crap she figured out." Grady said outloud, then someone turned on the lights, and we were in the prop room.

"Why did you?" I asked, confused.

"We'll ask the questions here!" Zora said.

"Okay." I said.

"Why are you hanging out with Chad Dylan Pooper?" Nico asked.

"Because," they didn't let me finish.

"Are you hiding something from us." Tawni asked me.

"No but I," they cut me off again.

"So you and Chad are dating?" Zora asked.

"No,"

"You've betrayed us! And to think we were your friends." Grady interrupted.

"Stop jumping to conclusions and just listen!" I shouted, they all nodded. I told them from the beginning of mine's and Chad's bet, all the way to now.

Tawni burst out laughing, "That's the lamest excuse ever." she said between giggles.

"It's not an excuse, it's the truth."

"Yeah whatever." Tawni said. They all left from boredom, and I still had to give Chad his stupid laundry. I saw it drapped over the couch, I grabbed it and went over to the Falls.

"Sonny why did you take so long you said you'd be here soon."

"I know but I was, busy." I said mad.

"Well I still have to practice my lines." he said taking out two scripts. I had to read Portlyn's character's lines. _Since I was going to do this better do it right. _

**Hope you liked it!! Well I'm probably going to update right after this one as soon as I finish writing the next part.**

**Well you know the drill, REVIEW! Hey it rhymed!! Well bye, it's about time! HAHA I crack myself up!=D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Like I said right after the 5th Chapter! But yeah, uhmm, oh yeah the reason why is that I had a great idea!**

**Don't make fun of my script of **_**Mackenzie Falls**_** I couldn't come up with anything, and no one knows what that show is about.**

**So yeah ENJOY!=D**

**I don't own SWAC or Twilight.**

**Chad's POV**

"Okay I'll start first, here." I said while we sat on my couch in my dressing room.

"Sure." she said.

"Please don't go Portlyn."

"But I have to, Mackenzie."

"No you don't."

"I do Mackenzie, I do." she said starting to get more into character.

"Fine I will except that. But tell me something before you leave."

"What is it?"

"Do you love me, tell me the truth."

"I do, I love you." _I didn't know why but hearing those words coming from Sonny made me feel something. All of a sudden I wanteed to kiss her feel her lips._

"Kiss me Sonny." _Did that just slip out? I'm an idiot!_

"Huh? You were suppose to say Portlyn not my name." she said smiling.

"Oh. Then let me start over again." I could feel myself blushing._ At least she doesn't know I really meant it._

"Okay." she said I cleared my throat.

"Kiss me Portlyn before you leave."

"Wait before you do anything, do I have to?"

"Have to what?" I asked.

"You know do what the script told us to." _Should I say yes or no? _ I looked at my watch.

"Look at the time, I need my lunch." I said, she groaned and put the script down and got up.

"What do you want?" she asked irritated already.

"Uhmm suprise me." I said then she walked away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got bored after ten minuets, so I decided to call Sonny.

"Sonny."

"I'm right here gosh." she said, and I hung up.

"What's this?"

"Chinese food."

"Why this?"

"Well it was close." she said and started to eat with chopsticks.

"Hey do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, which one?" I said as I pressed the button, and my Plasma t.v. came out of the wall and so did my shelf of movies. Sonny got up, and looked at the movies. She picked one and put it in the DVD player.

"I love this movie." she said.

"Twilight, how did I get this movie?"_ Oh yeah I always get a copy of each new movie when it comes out on DVD._

"It's not a bad movie."

"Yeah so I've heard." I said and took a bite of my food. We began watching and eating at the sametime. I had finished just after the girl named Bella figured out that the guy was a vampire. I got bored and was tired for some reason, so I decided to take a nap.

"Chad, Chad, Chad. Wake up you sleepy head!" Sonny shouted shaking me, my eyes fluttered open.

"What do you want Sonny?" I said tired._ How long was I sleeping?_

"Why don't you have a clock here?" she asked and continued to look around. She then took my hand and looked at my watch.

"Well it's getting late, bye Chad." she said and got up to leave.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sonny's POV Right when Chad fell asleep**

I was watching and I just finished eating and heard someone snoring right next to me. Chad was sleeping, he looked peaceful sleeping.

I turned my attention back to the movie and heard him talking, in his sleep?

He was mumbling something like, "Sonny I really like you." snoring "Do you want to go to Dinner?" snore, and he stopped.

_Whoa! I mean he was talking in his sleep it doesn't mean he meant it. Does it? _

"Yeah I like you too, and I would love to go to dinner." I whispered softly, stroking his cheek. I then continued watching the movie and hearing for Chad's mumbling.

"Stupid dog." Chad said which startled me, and I started laughing quietly. The movie was almost over, and I stopped it and turned off the t.v.

"Chad Dylan Cooper's here, no need to wait anymore." Chad mumbled._ I wonder what he's dreaming about._

I got bored and decided it was time to wake up the Sleeping Chady.

"Chad, Chad, Chad. Wake up you sleepy head!" I shouted in his ear. His eyes opened.

"What do you want Sonny?"

"Why don't you have a clock here?" I said looking around making it seem like I was looking before I asked. I couldn't find one, so I took his hand and looked at his watch, it was 5 pm.

"Well it's getting late, bye Chad." I said and left.

When I got home I remembered what I said outloud when Chad was sleeping. _Hopefully he dosen't have a secruity camera in there or something like that._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chad's POV**

_I wonder what Sonny was doing while I slept hopefully she didn't hear me talk in my sleep that would've been embarassing._

_I should check just in case._

I went over to the security camera in the corner that catches everything, and took the disc out. I put it in my laptop and pressed play, I rewinded it all the way to me falling asleep.

**"Sonny I really like you want to go to Dinner." she turned to look at me. **_This sucks and she heard it clearly._

I was going to press stop and put it back but then I heard something I never thought would happen.

**"Yeah I like you too, and I would love to go to Dinner." she whispered, and stroked my cheek. **

**Did you like it? Well review and I'll find out! Uhmm yeah that's pretty much it I think well BYE!=D**

**P.S. don't forget to REVIEW!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I decided to update again well because of all my dedicated readers!**

**Well that's it, I think, uhmm ENJOY!!=D**

**Sonny's POV**

I walked out and went home a little exhuasted even though I didn't do much today, _except getting kidnapped by my co-stars, and telling Chad I felt the same way while he was asleep, yeah ALOT of work._

I woke up, from a peaceful dreamless night. I quickly got up and went to go get Chad his breakfast and coffee, it was only the third day and I was getting used to the routine.

I waited for Chad to come so I could give him his breakfast and coffee. I waited for awhile and I don't know how long exactly but it was quite awhile.

"Hey Sonny!" Chad said, I sighed.

"Why did you take forever?" I asked, I had to leave soon we had rehearsal today at _So Random! _

"Well my looks don't just happen, I have to make it happen." he said, I burst out laughing._ Usually I would have rolled my eyes, not laugh crazily as if it was a joke. What is wrong with me today? _

"Chad I have to go if you need anything just call me. Bye." I walked off to the set of _So Random! _Rehearsal was boring for some reason I always had fun during rehearsals.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chad called me during my break.

"Sonny can you get me a penguin?"

"A penguin? Seriously Chad what is wrong with you wanting random things lately?" I asked.

"Just get me a penguin."

"They don't sell penguins anywhere!"

"How do you know?" he asked.

"I tried to get one already the pet store they thought I was crazy." he started laughing.

"Hey, you wanted one too, so it makes you and me crazy!" he stopped laughing.

"Fine Sonny." short pause "Oh and get me reservations for two at La Maisonette. And buy a nice dress exactly your size."

"Uhmm why?"

"Do not ask questions of my needs." _Needs?_

"Okay Chad."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I went to go buy a dress and had already called the restaurant about thereservations for Chad.

_Why did he ask me to get a dress that's my exact size? It's not like he's asking me out, Oh My Gosh! He is going to ask me!_

I started jumping up and down excitedly, _Oh yeah! I'm going on a date with Chad! Wait!_ I stopped jumping._ How do I know he is? Oh well gotta wait to find out._

I finished buying a dress already, and got into the car. My phone began to 'Moo'

"Hello." I said.

"Sonny are you finished?" Chad said.

"Yeah."

"Okay then bye." _Well that was short._ I drove back to the studio the dress still in my car, and went to mine and Tawni's dressing room.

"Sonny you're finally here!"

"Yeah, I'm here!"

"Look these came for you."she said pointing at the flowers on the table.

"Are they from James?"

"I don't know, I don't look through other people's stuff without their permission." I looked at her.

"Yeah whatever." I said and walked over to the flowers, and opened the card.

_Dear Sonny,_

_I am asking you to have Dinner with me, but you can't say no._

_from, Chad_

I squealed with joy,_ I was so right! YEAH! _

"Hey who's it from? Is it James?" Tawni asked.

"No."

"Then whose it from?" I put the card close to my chest, and smiling widely. She looked at me observing, then she gasped.

"I knew it! You are going out with CHAD DYLAN POOPER!"

"No I'm not! He just asked me on a date." I said.

"It's just the same. So what are you going to wear? Where are you going?"

"I thought you didn't care."

"I don't just curious."

"He's taking me to La Maisonette, and I'm wearing a dress." she gasped again.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." she said casually.

**Did you like it huh,huh? Sorry if it was kind of short,Review PLEASE! see I said PLEASE! so PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Like I said PLEASE REVIEW!! =D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I know I said I would update everyday or every other day, but I got addicted to a show/drama.**

**But hey at least I'm updating now!! ENJOY!!=D**

**Chad's POV**

I waited at the restaruant for about fifteen minuets and she still wasn't here.

_I knew I should have told her in person._

I got up about to leave, but to my suprise she came. Sonny looked dazzling from head to toe, the dress she picked out looked amazing.

It was plaid, with straps, and a little below the knees, her hair was half up, and curled, she carried a black clutch, and black flats.

_Even though I am a guy I do know about clothes, blame my mother._

"Hey Chad, sorry I'm late." she said, I couldn't speak so I smiled. I sat back down and the waitress came over.

"Oh my god, your Chad Dylan Cooper!" I smiled, Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Yes, now you don't mind but can we have some quiet." I said and smiled my award winning smile. She could've fainted at the spot.

"S-sure." she said. After taking our orders she left.

"Why must you do that to every girl you see?" Sonny asked after the waitress left.

"Do what?" I smiled again.

"That right there."

"Oh this." I said smiling.

"Stop that!" she said and looked away.

"What do I dazzle you?" I said, then the waitress came with appetizers. After she left, two screaming girls came over.

"Oh my gosh! I can't belive this! It's you!" a brunette said jumping up and down.

"Can I have an autograph." the blonde yelled excitedly.

"Sure." I said and smiled.

"Can I have a picture." the brunette asked.

"Okay." I said and stood up.

"Hey you can you help us take the picture?" the nice brunette asked Sonny.

"Uhmm, sure." she said and got up. Sonny took the picture and gave the camera back to the girl.

"Thank you so much! Kelly would be so jealous!" the brunette said to Sonny then to her friend.

"By the way who are you?" the blonde asked Sonny.

"She's my, girlfriend." I said and put my arm around Sonny.

"Aww that sucks." the blonde complained, the waitress then came back.

"Excuse me laidies please do not disturb Chad and his guest, or you may have to leave."

"We're sorry, and thank you again." the brunette said kindly, and glared at her friend. Sonny and I sat back down.

"I'm sorry for the disturbance, it won't happen again."

"It's fine." I said and she turned and left.

"Uhmm, Chad." Sonny said pointing behind me, I turned around and saw three girls staring at me and sighing.

"Just ignore them." I whispered, she nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We finished eating and was in my car looking at the stars. Sonny seemed to enjoy that, staring at the stars.

"Sonny why do you like looking at the stars?"

"I don't know, it's just relaxing and beautiful." she said, I looked at her, she was still looking up. Then she faced me.

"Chad I know you hate me, but why me, why must you ask me?" Sonny said as if that question was on her mind the whole time.

"Sonny if I hate you why would I do this." I said, my face was a few inches away from hers then her phone began to ring.

She took her purse, and took out her phone.

"I need to take this." she said and got out of my car. I stared at her while she walked off, she seemed mad while talking, when she came back she smiled.

"You wouldn't mind dropping me off at my house."

"It's fine." I said, and started the car.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here?" I asked her.

"Yeah, the second house." she pointed it out. I parked in front of her house, it seemed pretty small yet it had the home feel to it.

I got out of the car and opened the door for her and helped her get out.

"Well thank you Chad, I had a really great time." she said, her mom opened the door.

"Oh hi Chad, would you like to come in?" Ms. Monroe asked me.

"Mom!" Sonny yelled angrily, I chuckled.

"I'm happy I amuse you." she said and walked over to the door.

"Bye Chad!" she said, I waved goodbye._ Bye Sonny, love you._

**So much fun writting this chapter! Oh and if you couldn't picture the dress, because I suck at descriptions no seriously.**

**But yeah I posted the dress pic. and shoes at my profile. Sorry if any of the characters were out of character, I just thought it was cute!! Oh and one last thing! Hope you liked it! REVIEW!!=D Well that's actually two, no wonder I 'm kinda bad in Math..... well bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO!! I decided to update again well because I went to watch Up yesterday! It was a great! If you haven't watched it yet, go after you finished reading this chapter!! Well, Enjoy! (this chapter& Up)**

**Chad's POV**

_I can't belive I almost kissed her! I'm such a loser, a big loser! She'll never like you Cooper, face it she deserves someone better than me._

_Even though no one really is better than me, it's the thought that counts. She probably thought this whole thing was a joke._

I passed a flower shop and a thought occured to me, I turned the car around and headed into the shop.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sonny's POV**

I walked upstairs and then changed into my pajamas.

"Sonny, there's something that came for you!" my mom yelled as I came out of the bathroom.

"Okay mom I'm coming!" I said rushing down the stairs. My mom stood at the door holding something.

I walked over to her she handed me roses, I took the card out holding it firmly between my fingers.

_**I hope you enjoyed tonight as much as I did.**_

_**Chad **_

I ran upstairs with my roses and took my phone.

Then started texting Chad.

**Chad thank you for the beautiful flowers, I will remember today forever.**

**3 Sonny**

I was about to press send, then my phone turned off. I frowned, put the roses on my bed side table, and sat on my bed.

I was happy that it turned off, I was being too excited about something that might only happen once.

_Tomorrow Chad will be Chad, tonight was not a dream but a dream come true._

_**~Sonny's DREAM~**_

_"Honey I'm home!"_

_"I just finished making dinner." I yelled from the kitchen. He came over and wrapped his arms around my waist, then kissed my hair._

_"I love you." he whispered in my ear. I turned around, and smiled seeing Chad's face smiling back at me. He came closer and my eyes closed I could feel his breath, and I felt his lips on mine his hands pulling me closer and closer._

I woke up and glanced at my clock, 5: 15 am. I layed back down and closed my eyes, trying to relax.

It wasn't a nightmare, it was a nice dream that I knew had no possibility of happening.

"Hey Sonny, did you sleep well last night?" Chad said when I gave him his breakfast and coffee.

"Why would you care?"

"Well I have alot for you to do today."

"I'm waiting." I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"I'm taking you out for lunch." he said.

"Uhmm, okay is that all?"

"Yeah pretty much, unless you want more to do."

"N-n-no, I'm fine." I said and left his dressing room. I looked around maing sure no one was around me, and pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. All I did is give myself a bruise, and the realization that I was not dreaming again.

Lunch was fun and Chad was being not himself, I liked that but I wished Chad would just be himself. I liked the regular Chad alot better.

"Are you going back to the studio?" Chad asked while driving.

"Can you drop me off at my house my mom wanted me home after Lunch."

"Sure, but you have to promise me one thing." he said.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"One more date tomorrow and you get to pick where and when." he said.

"Sure." I said and kissed him on the cheek. He was awe struck, and I got out of the car.

**I know it wasn't that great, it's probably because my brain is fried today. But hopefully the next chapter would be ten times better.**

**Uhmm review I guess......you really don't have to........**


	10. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I figured something out!!!**

**The thing I have figured out is.........**

**Sadly I can't come up with anything for the next Chapter....(sigh)**

**Sooo this is where you, the fellow readers come in!!**

**Brainstorm time for you!!!**

**But don't have any ideas that I don't want to write, it's just my brain is currently being fixed,**

**and won't be back up untill.....uhmm I don't know.....sooo.....**

**Well that's enough for now I gues....mmmm.......let's see anything else, anything else....**

**Well that is all I can come up with for now, with my brain gone.....well I guess uhmm....**

**BYE!!=D =] :) SMILES!!**

**~KEROPPIYVONNE**


	11. Chapter 10

**Yo! What's up dawg! Wait that doesn't sound like me...let me start all over.**

**Hi everyone! Much better. I know I haven't updated for in a long time,**

**and don't make me feel any guiltier cuz I already am, well ENJOY!=D**

**Chad's POV**

Sonny slowly leans toward me, our face only a few inches apart.

_Beep Beep_

_Beep Beep_

I slam my hand on the snooze button, but I end up waking up not falling back to sleep.

_That's the tenth time I had a dream about Sonny. They always end the same me waking up before I get to kiss her._

_This time we're at a new place, on a ferris wheel and fireworks are in the night sky._

I look at the time and it's 8:35 am, and it's a Friday I don't have to work today. Yet I woke up early for nothing.

I got up and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, and take a quick shower.

I walked out of my bathroom and my phone began to ring. I looked at the ID, and answered.

"Hello." Sonny's cheerful melodic voice said.

"What do you want Sonny." I said a little too harsh.

"Fine I won't tell you." she waited for a few seconds, "Okay, I'm going to tell you anyway. We are going to the FAIR!"

_The what?_

"Did you say fair?"

"Yes, yes I did Chad. Now are we going or what?"

"Sure when?" I said, I've never really been to one yet.

"Right now!"

"Seriously?" I asked,_ I'm not even dressed yet._

"Yes _seriously_, pick me up and I'll show you were to go." she said.

"Yeah, whatever I'll be there as soon as I put some clothes on." I said, Sonny didn't speak. I hung up before she would get more uncomfortable.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Chad you slowpoke!" she said 10 feet in front of me. We were already at the fair, and Sonny seemed to really like it too.

There are little kids running around with their parents screaming, happily or sadly. There were a few couples, and many teenagers that wanted to go on roller coasters.

_This doesn't seem that bad, it could've been worse._

Sonny came to me, "Here I bought us wristbands so it is free unlimited rides for the whole day!" she said brightly.

"Come on." she said and took my hand, I felt a jolt from her touch. She took us to a roller coaster first, called _Speed of Light_.

We stood in line hand in hand, and as we approached the front the guy who worked here seemed to recognize us.

"Hey your Chad Dylan Cooper and your Sonny Monroe." he said, Sonny smiled and so did I. He then notice us holding hands,_ Uh oh._

"You two are going out?" he asked, Sonny looked at me then back to him.

"Ughh, can we go on now?" she asked, he nodded and let us through.

We rode five more thriller rides, by that time it was already 12:27.

"Come on let's go get Lunch." I said starved from not being able to eat breakfast.

"Here there's a stand." Sonny said and pointed it out. "What do you want?" she asked, I shrugged. Nothing looked appeitizing.

"Can I have two hotdogs."Sonny asked the employee, before I could make my mind up. She then handed me one and I looked at it,_ I heard _

_hotdogs were made out of random meat or even roadkill._

Sonny looked at me, "Just eat it Chad." I took a bite, and it was delicious. She saw the semi-smile on my face, and knew that the hotdog had won the battle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After we finished eating, Sonny sugested we wait untill we could go on another ride. I agreed, I don't think it would be Chad-ly if I puked.

We walked around the fair and, Sonny played at a booth where you had to hit as many balloons as you can and get a prize.

She threw her last one and missed again, I laughed and asked if I could have a turn. I hit two out of three, "Showoff." Sonny said.

I handed her a stuffed teddy bear and she smiled.

"Ooo! Chad! Let's go here!" she said and grabbed my hand. We rode on various rides untill it was almost 6, and the sun had already set.

"Come on Chad, we haven't gone on the ferris wheel yet!"

"Sure, sure, sure." I said, _Isn't she exhausted yet? She has been like this all day._

I caught up to her and she dragged me into the seat. We began to lift up slowly, untill you could barely see the people on the ground.

"I love being up here." Sonny said smiling, "My dad always brought me to the fair and after the sun sets we would go on the ferris wheel and look at the stars. And sometimes when we're lucky the would have a fireworks show." she said still smiling.

"I'm glad you brought me here today." I said.

"I'm glad we came." she said, and I put my arm around her and she placed her head on my shoulder.

The moment didn't last long enough, after we were back on the ground Sonny decided we should go home.

We walked qiuetly back to my car, and drove off.

"Sonny?" I asked, she was being too qiuet during the ride back home. She was asleep, of course she would be tired.

I called Sonny's mom and she didn't answer,_ Could she be out of town? Or at work? It's only 6;58, I don't want to wake up Sonny._

_I should just let her sleep._

I drove to my house with sleeping Sonny, and carried her out of my car and into the guest bedroom. I covered her with the blanket and kissed her forehead, then turned off the lights and left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sonny's POV**

I woke up on a very comfortable bed, I opened my eyes and noticed it wasn't my room. I closed my eyes again and hoped I was dreaming.

_1-2-3!_

I opened my eyes,_ Nope I am not dreaming. Then who's house am I in?_

I looked around, the room was nice but bigger than my actual room. Some one knocked on the door, I panicked so I pretended to be asleep.

I heard footsteps coming closer, I closed my eyes tighter, "Stop pretending to be asleep, Sonny." Chad said.

"How did I?" I asked unable to finish, "Is this your house?" he nodded, I gasped thinking of the possibilities.

"Chad!" I screamed, he rolled his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me your mom was out of town?" he asked me.

"How did you?"

"She called you and I told her you fell asleep and I brought you home that's all."

"But, I'm not home." I said.

"I know that." he said, of course he knew that.

"Then why did you bring me here?"

"Well you were asleep and how was I suppose to bring you home if I didn't know where your key was." he said.

_Wait come to think of it, where is my key? Oh, I left it at home on the kitchen counter. Great!_

I sighed, Chad was looking at me, I looked around any where except him.

_Where did all my courage go? It probably disapeared when I was asleep._

I finally look at Chad, his face just a few inches away from mine. I closed my eyes, my heart was pounding in my chest,_ Stupid heart calm down he's not going to do anything. But did I want something to happen?_

**I tried my best to make it long...and I tried to be descriptive. I really liked the outcome so far, and I enjoyed writting this chapter.**

**Well review, no silent reading please!!=D**


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry!!!!! Again!!! I was going to update, but I just couldn't come up with anything to write....soo I hope you take this Chapter as a 'I am so very sorry I haven't updated in forever gift' Oh and I have something else to give you later!! YAY!!=D**

**Sonny's POV**

My eyes were still closed and a few seconds had passed, nothing had happened yet. I opened my left eye and Chad was standing straight.

"Come on let's go get breakfast." he said and turned around. I got up and followed him out the door and down the grand staircase.

We turned left and into the kitchen, it wasn't as big as I thought it would have been.­­­

"Sonny? Can you get the eggs out of the refrigerator." asked, getting a pan ready.

"Sure." I said and went over to the steel fridge, "How many do you need?"

"Let's see." he said, then looked at the pancake mix box, "Hmm..." he continued to look at the box.

_I've never heard Chad say 'Hmm' and I've never seen him concentrate._

He kept skimming the box, and I was begining to get hungry. So I snatched the box and read the fine lines carefully.

**Two eggs per pancake.**

"How many pancakes do you want Chad?" I asked exasperated.

"Just four." he said,_ So four and three, so seven, then that would be fourteen eggs. Wow that's alot._

"Uhmm, we need fourteen eggs."

"Okay" he said and took out the eggs, then went over to the stove, "Sonny get me the mixing bowl over there."

"Mmkay." I said, took it then handed it to him.

"Pour the mix in there."

"Can I hear a please?" I said teasingly.

"_Please_." he said, then started cracking eggs into the bowl.

"Fine since you said it so nicely." I said and began pouring the pancake mix in. Chad finished cracking eggs then went to go get a whisk.

"Catch!" he said and tossed the whisk at me, I easily caught it and began mixing. Chad came and poured some milk and added butter, since the box had said to.

"Chad have you ever cooked before?" I asked him still mixing, and watchig him grab two plates out of a cupboard.

"Sorta." he said and placed the plates on the counter.

"What do you mean by sorta?"

"Like I have seen the house chef cook, and I've never really made anything edible."

"How about we let me cook then." I said, he chuckled.

"It's fine Sonny, I learned now." he said, now cutting fruit into cubes.

"Hey Chad can we add some chocolate chips?" I said and without thinking flung the whisk towards him some of the batter splashed on Chad._ Oops!_

I looked at Chad, he had a playful smile on his face.

_This won't be good._

He grabbed a strawberry and threw it at me.

"Ha! Missed me!" I said, then he threw another peice of fruit at me. But this time he didn't miss.

"Gotcha!" he said, I grabbed whatever that was behind me and hurled it at him. The thing I threw at him ended up being a spatula, and it had hit him directly on the forehead.

He winced, "Oops, I'm so sorry Chad. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay Sonny I'm fine." he said, we began cooking after I finished mixing some more with a clean whisk. I kept apologizing, and Chad kept insisting that it didn't hurt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We both had finished our breakfast already, and were now watching t.v.

Chad had his arm wrapped around me, I flipped through some channels slowly and the screen shown Chad in his Mackenzie uniform talking to Portlyn.

I quickly changed the channel, "You know Mackenzie Falls is not bad." he said.

"Come on Chad let's not start this. How about a truce? Both of our shows are great. "

I let my hand out so he can shake it, Chad looked at me then took my hand. But he didn't shake it instead he pulled me closer to him, and his lips met mine.

_Would that be a yes?_

He wrapped both of his arms around me. His lips were soft as they gently crushed mine.

_I am going to take this as a yes, a BIG yes._

**I made it short on purpose, I know many of you wanted something to happen between the two so here ya go! Well review!=D**


	13. Chapter 12

**I didn't update so early because I was packing for my trip to L.A. on the 29th so I'm not sure if I can update, so yeah...ENJOY!=D**

**Chad's POV**

Sonny and I decided to watch some television after eating our breakfast.

My arm around Sonny, as she flipped through the channels.

I saw a glimpse of an episode of Mackenzie Falls, and she quickly changed it.

Even though I didn't care if she didn't like the show, I still wondered why she doesn't.

"You know Mackenzie Falls is not bad." I said breaking the comfortable silence.

Sonny turned to me, "Come on Chad let's not start this. How about a truce? Both our show's are great." she said happily, and let her hand out for me to shake.

_How did I deserve such a cute loving girl like this?_

I stared at her hand for awhile longer, I couldn't take it any longer. I took her hand and pulled her towards me.

Our lips touched and it felt like magic.

When we finally pulled apart Sonny looked at me and smiled so brightly the sun would've been out shined.

She then handed me the remote and put her head on my shoulder.

I flipped through the channels, not really paying attention to what was on the screen.

Finally after flipping channel after channel, I decided to leave it at some random show.

"Hey Sonny what do you want to do today?" I asked her, while staring at the actors on the screen.

"Hmm, let's go to a movie." she suggested.

_A movie, what movies are out right now that seem good enough to watch._

"Okay do you know any movies out right now?"

"How about, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen."

_That movie, I was invited to the movie premire, but didn't go because of my date with Sonny._

"Sure let's go." I said and got up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chad?" she asked, while we were in the car.

"Yes, Sonny." I said, my eyes on the road.

"I think a car is following us." I looked at the mirror and saw a white van.

"Chad we don't have to go to a movie anymore."

"No it's fine." I said and drove onto the theaters parking lot.

I parked in the closest spot I could find, and got out.

I walked over to Sonny and took her hand, "Don't make eye contact with any of them and don't talk." she looked at me confusingly.

Just on cue the paparazzi swarmed us, as we got near the front of the theater.

Sonny kept looking down, I quickly bought the tickets and the security guards came over and blocked the press as we went inside.

"How did you know that it was the press?" she asked as I finished buying us popcorn and drinks.

"They always try to find something to talk about, even if it is true or not. Come on let's go find some good seats."

"Okay." she said as we entered the room, and took our seats.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

When the movie was over, Sonny and I went out and once again they were waiting for us.

_What is up with these people! They waited out here for like three hours, just to get __**The Scoop Of The Day!**_

"Sonny why did you lie and say 'you and Chad were'nt dating?'" she didn't answer, we just kept walking.

"Chad so you and Sonny are dating is it true?" I smiled at them and kept walking with Sonny by my side.

"How long have you two been dating?" they kept asking until we got in the car and drove off.

We drove back to my house and luckily no one was following us.

"By the way Sonny, when does your mom come home?" I asked.

"Uhmm Tomorrow -- oh great." she said, I looked at her.

"I forgot my keys at home." I shook my head typical Sonny, never thinks of herself first, and which causes her to forget things so important.

"Do you have a spare one anywhere?"

"No, I don't think so..."

"So it looks like you get to spend the night here once again." I said and then my phone began to ring.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Chad, darling your father and I are coming home tonight, and we're having a party to welcome us back from a month trip." my mom's cheerful voice said on the other line.

"Sure mom." I said, and looked at Sonny, "Oh yeah mom I have a -- uh friend staying over."

"I'd love to meet your friend Chad! Ooo! Now I can't wait! Oh I have to go your dad's getting impatient. Bye, see you later darling."

"Bye." I said and hung up.

"Soo...who was that?" Sonny asked.

"My mom, my parents are coming home tonight and they're having a welcome home party after a month trip."

"Ooo! Sounds fun I can't wait to meet them!" she said.

**I hope you liked this Chapter! I picked Transformers 2 because I watched it yesterday and it was really good, and it came out yesterday and it was packed!! But it was totally worth it! Well like I said I'm going to Los Angeles and might not be able to update for awhile......guess what! I get to go to Disneyland!! YAY!!! I ahven't been there in like three years...okay enough with my useless gibber gabber, you can go review now!!=D**

**P.S. I forgot to say something soo important! BYE!!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey! I finally finished this chapter!! YAY!! And guess what? (fake enthusiasum) This is the last CHAPTER for this story!**

**So no more waiting for months! I hope this is the greatest last chapter!! And that it satifies your Channy needs!**

**ENJOY!=D**

**Sonny's POV**

"Ooo! Sounds fun I can't wait to meet them!" I said excitedly.

_I wonder if his parents are stuck up snobs.........NAH!_

Chad looked at me for a minuet, and away then back at me again.

"Ahh..." he said, "Let's go get you ready." Chad said and took my hand, then led me upstairs to a room.

"This is where my mom picks an outfit for different occasions. Pick whatever you like." I looked around the room, it was like you were a princess getting fitted for a ball gown.

I stared into space, and eventually began daydreaming.

I was Cinderella getting ready for the ball, and Chad was my prince, about to lift me off my feet.

"What are you doing?" Chad asked me, noticing that I was puckering my lips.

"Dreaming about me again?" he said after I didn't answer right away.

"No, just picking a dress. Ooo! How about this one!" I said holding a random nearby dress.

Chad made me try it on, he lightly pushed me into the built in fitting room.

"Uhmm Chad, I'm not so sure about this one." I said.

_I looked well....uhmm....different._

"It's okay just come out." he said, I stepped out and he stared at me awe struck.

"Is it okay?" he nodded, "Are you sure?" he nodded again.

_I knew this dress was.....different._

"Come on Chad say something, how am I suppose to know if you're telling the truth or not?"

"You look --" he said but was interupted by someone calling his name.

_I look what?_

"Chad sweetie, are you home?" a woman's voice echoed the room, the clacking of heels came closer.

"Chad!" A woman came into the room yelling, she ran over to Chad and hugged him.

_So this is Chad's mom...she seems really nice....so unlike Chad sometimes._

She then noticed me, "Ooo! Who's this, Chad?" I was guessing that it was his mom, said.

"She's the friend that I mentioned earlier."

"Oh! Yes that friend! Oh, it's so nice to meet you, very nice!!" she hugged me, "Sorry, I'm a hugger." she said, I smiled.

"It's fine, because so am I!" I hugged her back, she let go of me, "It's so nice to finally meet you ."

"You too, Sonny Munroe."

_Oh my gosh! The very famous Cristina Cooper knows my name!! AHH!!_

"I love your comedy show, I watch it all the time, and so does Chad." I looked at Chad, he shook his head and giving me the 'I have no idea what she is talking about' look.

I rolled my eyes at him, "I'm pretty sure he does, Mrs. Cooper."

_Chad is so Chad. I knew from the start he loved __**So Random!**_

"Sonny, come with me I want you to see how cute Chad was when he was just a baby." Chad's mom said.

I smiled,"Sure, ." she left the room and I followed.

She brought me into a huge bedroom, she went over to a dresser and took out a couple photo albums.

Chad's mom showed me pictures of when he was just a newborn all the way to last year.

I never knew Chad really liked taking pictures with his family._ So he does care for _

_someone else besides himself......I wonder if he cares about........_

"So Sonny how long have you known Chad?" his mom asked me, after we just finished looking at pictures of the Cooper family.

­­

"Oh for awhile now."

"I see..." she said, "By any chance are you dating my son?"

"Mom!" Chad yelled coming through the door,"Uhmm, Sonny let's go let my mom rest." he said and quickly took my hand.

"Okay..see you later ." I said, Chad pulled me out of the room and down the stairs.

"Sorry about that forget everything she said."

"It's okay, she's nice." I said, Chad mumbeled something that might have been, "A little too nice."

"What do you mean Chad? I think it's nice that your mom is so nice." he laughed a little.

"Did you do that on purpose?"

"Maybe...come on we have to finish getting ready for your parent's party."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay we have only a few minuets untill the guests arrive." Chad said.

"Sure..." Chad looked at me while he was tying his shoe.

"Are you nervous?" he asked, I swallowed _was it that obvious?_

"Are you sure I look okay?"

"You look better than okay, you look be--" he said then instantly stopped and cleared his throat, "I mean you look okay." I smiled,_ he was going to say I looked 'beautiful'._

"I believe you, Chad." I said, he looked away probably hiding his blush.

"Chad! The guests will be here in two minuets, bring your **friend** downstairs." his mom said, opening the door and popping her head in.

Chad smiled,"Sure thing mom." he said, then left.

Chad took my hand and we walked out of his room and down the stairs.

"Where's the party at?" I asked, which I should've asked sooner.

"In our backyard." he said and led me there.

"Wow." I said in awe, the backyard was huge.

Yeah Chad did give me a tour of the house, but the backyard seemed bigger than it was when it's bright outside.

The lights were twinkling around the whole backyard, especially the huge fountain.

There were people in uniforms with aprons, placing food on the tables.

_Wow, this is fancy, and beautiful._

Mr and Mrs. Cooper came through the door, a few guests following them.

Chad and I stood in the far corner of the backyard, waiting for all the guests arrive.

"Excuse me, I really wanted to say Thank You for coming. It's been too long since we've seen our friends and family." Mr. Cooper said his waist around Mrs. Cooper.

A few people said a couple things, "Enjoy the party!" Mrs. Cooper said, people cheered and I smiled.

The music began to play and people began to dance.

I expected classical music, but a random high beat somg began to play.

"Are you hungry?" Chad asked me.

"No, just thirsty."

"I'll get you something to drink." he said and left me alone. I watched him walk over to the long table, longer than their dinning table, full of food, drinks, ect.

I stood there waiting for Chad to come back, it was awkward being alone without his presence near me.

I didn't notice a random guy came over to me, "Hey I was wondering. Do you want to dance?"

"Uhmm...." I began to say but Chad came and interrupted me, "She's with me." he said and took my hand.

The song that was previously playing ended and a nice song began to play.

"Sonny want to dance?" Chad asked smiling sincerely, I nodded.

_Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick  
But make it last  
So I can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say goodbye  
Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
And don't let go  
But tonight I could fall too soon  
To this beautiful moonlight_

"Hey I wanted to ask you something?" Chad said but it sounded more like a question.

"Sure." I said, as we swayed back and forth slowly.__

But your so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me

"Were you going to say yes to that guy?"

"What do you mean? Oh, no I wasn't. Why would you be jealous?"__

See this heart  
Won't settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you do  
My stomach screams just when I look at you  
Run far away  
So I can breathe  
Even though your far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes too high  
Cause every hello ends with a goodbye

"Me jealous? Of him? No!" I stared at him unconvinced.

"Maybe just a little." he mumbled, "By the way Sonny don't listen to this song."__

But your so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me  


"Why? It's a good song."

"I won't ever hurt you. I would never say goodbye forever."

_  
So now you see  
Why I'm scared  
I can't open up my heart without a care  
But here I go  
It's what I feel  
And for the first time in my life I know it's real_

"I know you wouldn't. But this song has a point."

"And what would that be?"__

But your so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me

"You are hypnotizing, you make me laugh sometimes, you make me smile, and I can see our relationship unraveling, I am falling over you, and if I didn't want you to catch me I know for sure you would." I said and smiled, as I watched Chad smile as well.

"I guess this song is better then I expected." he said, I was smiling even wider.__

If this is love, please don't break me  
I'm giving up  
So just catch me

The crowd cheered, as the fireworks exploded the sky.

Chad and I pulled apart and stared at the fireworks that were painting the night with bright lights.

Someone was in a rush and accidently bumped into me causing me to fall foward.

Chad caught me just before I hit the ground, I smiled.

"I knew you'd catch me."

"I always would, even if you didn't want me to." he said then leaned in and our lips met.

When we pulled apart I noticed something,"Hey you stole that from me!" I said.

Chad smiled, and I knew for sure that the smile was geniune and that Chad Dylan Cooper and I Sonny Munroe were in love. With each other.

_**THE END!**_

**Well hope you honestly truly loved it! I didn't like how it started out first, but then I really liked the party scene!! It was too adorable! **

"Well it was to me....your opinion doesn't count Jovonna(little sister)!!"

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't and get off of my laptop!"

"Fine I'm going to tell MOM!"

"Go ahead!"

**Okay she left, finally she judges me way to much for a six year old.....well review I really want to know how you felt about the last chapter!**

**P.S. I did not make up that nonsense above the bolded underlined words right there!!**

**P.S.S. And I did use Demi Lovato's new song 'Catch Me' I love that song!! **

**P.S.S.S. Yes the song 'Catch Me' is from her new CD 'Here We Go Again'!**

**Oh and one more thing I forgot to say! BYE!=Dx200= more smiley faces!!**


End file.
